Dancing in the Moonlight
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: A series of CamVala one shots. Chapter 6: Vala and Cam finally tie the knot. Now with SJ. Complete
1. Dancing in the Moonlight

_A/N: I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review._

_Spoilers: Family Ties_

_Paring: Cam/Vala_

Vala Mal Doran sighed and looked up at the stars above her. They shone brightly, like glitter on black paper. Her thoughts drifted to her father. She wondered when he was. He could be anywhere, drifting through space alone.

She had emptied her jewellery box earlier that night, reliving forgotten memories as she looked though all of the accessories. She had one of the necklaces he had given her around her neck. It was a rare stone found only in the mountains of the planet Tirinus. Jasec had pretended it was worthless and had ripped the guy off. Vala smiled and fingered the electric blue jewel.

She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way. She had never been particularly close to or fond of her father; but that's who he was, the man who had a hand in creating her. She thought about something Sam had once said to her.

"Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad," she had said.

Vala thought about Sam's words. Jasec had tried to be a dad to her, but she had pushed him away, not wanting to trust him.

She heard the door open behind her, but didn't bother to turn around. People knew not to disturb her, whoever it was would probably go away.

Except they didn't. Cameron Mitchell walked up next to Vala, not saying anything, just looking ahead.

"You OK?" he asked after a while.

She nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, Cam. Really," she said, looking up at him.

He put his hand over hers, grinning and looking at the night sky. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Vala smiled. "The stars on Earth look a lot different than the ones on my home planet."

"What's your home planet like? I don't think you've ever mentioned it before."

She looked down and watched him entwine their fingers. "Not a lot to say really. It's a lot like this one. Except it's fifty percent land fifty percent water."

He nodded. "Sounds nice. Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. But I'm really beginning to feel like I belong here."

"You do belong here," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm glad you joined SG-1."

"Me to."

Cameron smiled and looked at his watch. Most of the staff would be going home for the night. "Do you want to dance?"

She looked confused. "But there's no music."

He shrugged as if to say 'so?' "You don't need music to dance."

"_Can_ you dance?" she teased.

"You'll see."

He wrapped his arms around her and began to sway. Vala rested her head on his chest, enjoying the human contact. There were times when she felt desperately alone. Trapped on an alien world where everyone knew each other and knew where their place was.

After a few minutes she got into it and forgot about the silence that surrounded them.

A while later she moved her hands lower until they rested on the small of his back. "Cam," she said, looking into his swimming pool blue eyes. She tilted her head and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his.

Cameron started to kiss her back but then pulled away. He took a moment to study her expression before asking, "But what about Jackson?"

"What about Daniel?"

He averted her gaze, not wanting to appear jealous. "I thought you liked him. _Like_ liked him."

She shrugged. "It never would have worked out between us. He's made it clear that he doesn't want to be more than friends and I would hate to lose that. I realised it was pointless chasing after someone who doesn't return my affection."

"I will," he smiled, leaning closer to her. "I do. Ever since I first met you."

Vala wrapped her arms around his neck and the two kissed again.

"We're having a team movie night in a few minutes. Carter's place. You coming?" asked Cam once they came up for breath.

"What are we watching?"

"_Sleepless in Seattle._ You seen it?"

She shook her head.

"I think you'll like it," he said, giving her a flirtatious look. He held out his arm and they walked down to the parking lot.

Cam held the door open for her and then got in himself. He started the engine and turned to Vala. "Do you know how to drive?"

She shook her head. "No, Daniel refused to teach me. He said he was scared at the thought of me behind the wheel and then mumbled something about women drivers."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll have to show you sometime," he said as he drove towards Sam's house. He made a mental note to check the insurance.


	2. You Drive Me Crazy

_A/N: Since everyone who reviewed asked me to continue I wrote another chapter. Same disclaimer as before. BTW, I know nothing about cars or driving. Enjoy, and please review._

Cam slammed the door shut and watched as Vala appeared next to him. She was smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea, he thought. It had seemed like a good plan at the time, but now, the thought of teaching Vala how to drive made him feel slightly nervous. But then again, surely a woman who could fly the Prometheus could drive a car.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good. Now, you've read those books I gave you about driving?"

Again she nodded.

"So what's the first thing you have to do?"

"Err, seatbelt?"

He smiled. "Very good."

Both he and Vala buckled their belts into place. She brushed some dark hair out of her face and looked up at Cam. "Now what?"

"Check your mirrors."

She adjusted them slightly and smiled. "There, now I can see myself perfectly from every angle."

He sighed. "No. The rear view mirrors are for seeing…well, the view to your rear."

He watched in amusement as she looked behind her and downwards. "Not that type of rear," he re-adjusted the mirrors and gave a slight nod. Luckily he'd talked Daniel into letting him borrow his car.

"But how am I meant to apply my make-up if all I can see is my behind."

Cameron smirked. "Tell you what, you keep your eyes on the road and I'll watch your behind."

She rolled her eyes. "I wish you'd take this seriously."

He looked at his watch. They'd been in the car for twenty minutes and the engine hadn't even been started yet.

"You familiar with the gear shift?"

Vala gave him a 'wtf' look. He sighed. "Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive and Low. Some people call it the Prindle."

"Isn't that a type of crisp?"

"No, that's Pringles."

He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and reluctantly handed them to her. She slipped a key into the ignition and started the car up.

"Now put the car in drive and step on the gas."

She nodded and then screamed in delight when the car moved a few inches. "Do you remember when we went to that carnival? The Go-karts?" he said. Vala nodded again, thinking back to Cam's idea of a first date. "Well, it's just like that. Simple."

"OK, let's go."

Luckily for Cam Vala appeared to be a natural and they drove along peacefully for a while. Then her cell phone rang. She tried to get it out of her pocket.

"Vala! Don't take your hands off the wheel!" cried Cam, leaning over to stop the car from swerving.

"Sorry," she said as she flipped the top of her cell phone up. "Hi Donna."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Who's Donna?"

She mouthed 'A doctor at the SGC.'

He watched in shook as she started to have a conversation. He indicated to the wheel. She pressed her shoulder against the phone to hold it to her ear and took control of the car again. "Did you see the look on his face?" she said into the phone. "I know. Oh, no way. Really, you think so?" then she noticed the death glare Cam was giving her. "Erm, Donna, I'm gonna have to call you back."

She hung up and apologised to Cam.

"That's OK," he said. "Just don't let it happen again. Now, turn left here."

"Right."

"No left!"

"I meant right as in right."

"Well next time don't say right."

"Cam, you're making me a nervous wreck."

"I'm the one trying to stop us from having a wreck."

Thirty seconds later Nellie Furtado's song Maneater started to play. "Is that the radio?"

"No," she said casually. "It's my phone."

Cam put on a cheesy grin and picked up her phone. He opened the window and threw it out, pleased when he saw another car run it over.

"Hey!"

"Eyes on the road!"

She focussed all of her concentration on the path in front of her. "Can we go any faster?"

He shook his head. "No, there's a speed limit."

She ignored him and began to accelerate.

"Vala, stop. The speed limit."

"Oh, there aren't any cops around," she interrupted.

"Yeah, but there's a corner coming up."

"Really?"

"Yes. Slow down!"

"But Cam –"

"VALA!"

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Look out!"

He braced himself for impact. She swerved just in time to avoid crashing into a wall.

"Watch out for the old lady!"

She slammed her foot down on the brake just in time. The woman screamed and stood still gasping. Cam shook his head and looked at Vala. "You OK?"

She nodded.

"Never again," he said. "If you want to learn to drive you can get a professional to teach you."

She swallowed and nodded slowly. "You know, Daniel owes me a favour…"

But Cam had stopped listening. He got out of the car mumbling something about women drivers.


	3. Birthday Surprise

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last two chapters._

_Paring: Cam/Vala and Sam/Jack_

Vala followed Sam down the isles looking for a suitable birthday present. The store had a number of items but she had no idea what Cam would like and his birthday was tomorrow.

"This is ridiculous," she said, looking at personal hygiene products. She doubted that Cam would be very happy if she gave him a toothbrush for his birthday. "What are you meant to get guys anyway?"

Sam shrugged. "We should have asked Daniel to come."

Vala picked something up from a shelf and held it in front of her. "What about soap. It's even got glitter in."

The blonde astrophysicist shook her head. "Bad idea, he might think your trying to say he smells bad."

She sighed and picked up another item. "How about this?"

Sam gave her a look. "Can you honestly see Cam in a tie?" she asked.

"Socks?"

"No, socks are a last minute 'I forgot to get you a present' type of gift."

"Cash?"

"What would Cam want that the SGC couldn't get him?"

"Chocolate?"

"It's a bit sappy."

Vala groaned. "Well what are you going to get him?"

"I think I'll get him a CD."

"What did you get General O'Neill for his last birthday?"

"I framed a picture of the two of us on our first date."

Vala sighed again. She hadn't got around to buying a camera yet.

Carter and O'Neill had been an official couple for five months, meaning that she saw a lot more of Jack than previously. Surprisingly, Teal'c won the bet of when they were going to get together.

The two carried on through the store but were unable to find decent gift. "Well that was a waste of time," said Vala as they got in the car.

"Why don't you make him a gift?" Sam suggested. "Or take him out to dinner somewhere. A nice fancy restaurant?"

Vala nodded, not really listening. Then an idea struck her. She smiled and looked at her watch. There was still a few hours left in the day.

* * *

Cameron Mitchell walked down the corridors of Stargate Command. Everyone he walked past had stopped to wish him a happy birthday. Even General O'Neill has sent him a card. He was on his way to meet Vala at her quarters for what he guessed was a private celebration. He was bit depressed that he was turning thirty-seven but Daniel assured him that it was no big deal. 

He knocked on Vala's door and froze when he saw her. She was wearing a small black dress, her hair was up and she smelt of Chanel. "Wow," he mumbled.

She smiled. "Hey, happy birthday," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Cam shut the door and took in the surroundings. There was a small garden table with two chairs and plates set out. A bottle of wine sat in the middle. Candles that smelt of cinnamon lighted the room. She picked up a silver platter with a cloth over it.

"You cooked?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she lifted the cloth to revealed two boxes of Chinese food. "_Bon appetite_."

She poured him a glass of wine and served the food. "Happy birthday, Cameron," she said again.

He smiled. Maybe turning thirty-seven wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Bounty Tag

_A/N: Spoilers for Bounty. I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review._

Cameron Mitchell got in his car and noticed the weird look Vala was giving him.

"What?" he asked, casting a brief glance at Amy. "She's a nice girl. I like her!"

Vala pulled a face. "Nice?! She's a cure for insomnia," she said, shoving a bit of pie into his mouth.

He smirked slightly; he never pictured her as the jealous type. "Well we can't all make the brilliant decisions you made."

"Huh!"

"How many times HAVE you been married, anyway?" he asked as he drove off. He waved to his parents and Amy.

"Legally?" she asked. "Hmmm…well, it's hard to keep track. Let's see. The first one was a part of a band of travelling entertainers. He was a good cook, too. Couldn't make pie though –"

"You know, forget it. Forget I asked."

They drove in silence; the only sound was that of Vala scraping the plate of pie. She licked her lips clean and put the plate in the back seat. "So what was that kiss about?"

Cam shifted in his seat. "What kiss?"

"The kiss you gave her before I honked the horn."

"OK, first off she kissed me. Secondly, it was just a friendly goodbye kiss," he said.

"Didn't look like it to me."

He smiled. "Vala Mal Doran, are you jealous?"

"Of course not, Cam. And don't talk like Teal'c."

His smiled grew. "You are, aren't you. Can't say I blame you though, I am hot," he joked.

"I just don't want you stringing me alone."

"I am not stringing you alone!" he insisted.

"You admitted you liked her!"

"When I was young. Today has made me realise how much you mean to me. I love you."

"When you're in love with someone you usually don't go around making out with your high school sweetheart."

He sighed. "Calm down. I told you it didn't mean anything. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Whatever," she mumbled. She turned away and didn't say anything until they got back home.

oOo

Three days later and Vala still refused to speak to Cam. He was still a bit confused as to what he had done which seemed to anger her even more.

"She's still not speaking to me," he said as he entered Daniel Jackson's office.

The archaeologist smiled. "Lucky you," he joked as he flipped through a book on Ancient Greece.

Cam shook his head. "Dude, seriously, what am I meant to do?"

Daniel shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Thanks for your help," he mumbled.

"Your welcome," he smiled, slamming the book shut. "Why don't you go and ask Sam. She's a girl."

"I'm sure she'll be very pleased you noticed that."

Rolling his eyes Daniel said, "Why don't you do something to show her you care."

"What, like make an Amy Vanderberg dartboard?"

"Now who's the one not being serious?"

Cameron groaned and hit his head against the wall. Maybe he would go and find Sam.

oOo

He smiled to himself as he knocked on Vala's door, slipped a note under it and then ran away. He'd had what he considered to be a stoke of genius after talking with Carter about his Vala Troubles.

He knew waking her up as early as he was could mean making the situation worse, but he was willing to take the risk.

He stepped outside and put a blanket over the ground. It was just his luck that it would rain the night before.

Vala appeared a few moments later dressed in a pair of black T-shirt and shorts. "What going on?" she asked, looking around.

Cam smiled and sat down on the blanket. "I want to say I'm sorry. For the whole Amy thing," he said. "I was hoping you'd watch the sunrise with me."

She thought about it for a minute. She'd have to get up for work in an hour and she did miss being with Cam. "OK. Apology excepted."

She sat down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The two watched as a bright yellow orb started to come into view about the horizon.


	5. Can't Wait

_A/N: Takes place during Ripple Effect and is separate from the other chapters. Enjoy, and please review._

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" said Walter as General Landry and SG-1 entered the control room.

Mitchell cast a nervous glance towards Daniel. "Three guesses to who it is," he whispered.

"Receiving SG-1's IDC."

Landry sighed. The SGC was now the temporary home to eleven SG-1 teams. He had put all the Carter's in a room together hoping that they would figure out a solution and be able to sent everyone back to their proper realities. "Security team to the gate room," he said. "Open the iris."

The grey shield twirled open to reveal a shimmering blue wormhole. Five people stepped through the gate dressed in the blue off-world uniform.

Wait, thought Sam. Five people?

The security team all raised their weapons. The alternative SG-1 froze on the ramp, eyeing the men. They looked up to the control room and saw themselves staring back.

"What's going on?" asked alternative universe Mitchell.

"Stand down Colonel," ordered General Landry.

Daniel took a small step forward. He frowned and watch a black haired woman carefully. The fifth team member was none other then Vala Mal Doran, the woman who had hijacked the Prometheus. What was she doing with working with the SGC?

"Sir, what –" said AU Carter.

"I regret to inform you that this is not the Stargate Command you know. You have been transported to our reality. We are all working on a way to get you and a dozen others back home," said the General, reciting the memorized speech. "The security team will escort you to the infirmary and then to the VIP quarters where you'll be interviewed before you are allowed to roam the base."

AU SG-1 nodded and handed over their weapons, knowing better than to argue. They followed the security team out of the gate room, mumbling to each other.

Up in the control room Daniel turned to face the others. "That's Vala Mal Doran."

Carter and Teal'c nodded.

"Isn't she the one who kidnapped you and the Prometheus?" asked Mitchell. "What's she doing with SG-1?"

Daniel shrugged. "They come from an alternative universe. For all we know she could have worked with the Stargate Program from the start."

"I want you to go to the VIP quarters and wait for them," said Landry. "Dr Jackson, since you and Miss Mal Doran and all ready aquatinted, you can interview her."

He groaned. Vala was not on his list of favourite people to be trapped in a room with.

oOo

The doors opened and AU Vala mock saluted the officer escorting her and sat down opposite Daniel.

"Hello again," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hi," she said.

The two took a minute to stare at each other.

"Listen, I'm gonna get straight to the point," said Daniel. "What are you doing with SG-1?"

"I am a highly valuable member of the team."

"Is Selmak still alive?" he asked, trying to find out how close the events in their reality were to his.

She shook her head and leaned closer towards him. "Have you ever thought that maybe our reality is ahead of yours and this just hasn't happened yet. I've been on Earth for five months now."

Daniel considered it. It was a possibility, although not one he wanted to think about.

"_Dr Jackson, report to the control room please,"_ said General Landry over the radio.

He sighed. No doubt another confused SG-1 had just arrived.

oOo

Cameron Mitchell watched from the surveillance room as Jackson left AU Vala alone. He smiled slightly. He'd read the report. He knew all about her impersonating a Kull warrior.

She had guts. He liked her.

He left the room and headed for the VIP quarters to finish the interview.

"Are you my Cam or your Cam?" she asked as he entered.

"I'm my Cam," he said, slightly confused.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean are you from my reality?"

"No."

"Good, then I can do this," she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard on the lips.

He gave a sort of yelp in surprise before returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him.

She ran a hand though his hair as he began to trail kisses down her neck. "And why can you do this because I'm not your Mitchell?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"Because he's gay."

That came as a shock to him. He was gay in her reality?

She kissed him again, moving her hands further down his back.

Cam smiled to himself. If what she said about certain events not having happened in his reality yet was true, he couldn't wait until she joined the team.


	6. Tying the Knot

_A/N: Well, here's the last chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. _

_Paring: Cam/Vala, Sam/Jack_

_Enjoy, and please review._

Vala's face lit up as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her dark hair was curled and highlighted with blonde streaks. She had decided on little make-up, wanting to go for the natural look. Her dress was silky white with bits of blue glitter at the bottom.

Sam Carter looked at her watch and cast a nervous glance at Vala and Cassie Fraiser. "Only a few minutes to go," she said.

Cassie bit her bottom lip. They had spent months planning and organising the event down to the last detail. Everything had to be perfect. "You've got everything?" she asked.

"The dress is new, the necklace is old and there's a blue flower in my head dress," said Vala. "I still need something borrowed though."

Cassie reached into her bag, pulled out a bracelet and tied it around the bride's wrist. "It's my friends," she explained. "I got it from her jewellery box, which makes it borrowed and technically stolen. I need it back at the end."

Vala smiled and hugged the younger woman.

"Nervous?" asked Sam.

"I'm shaking."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not you Cassie."

Vala's smile grew. "Hopefully it will go better than your wedding did."

O'Neill, Mitchell and Daniel all got drunk the night before the General and Colonel's wedding and arrived completely hung-over. Mitchell didn't have enough time to get changed into sensible clothes so attended the ceremony in jeans and a sweatshirt that had a rather rude hand gesture on the front. Needless to say Sam had been pretty pissed off. Vala hoped he would make more of an effort this time round, especially since he was the one getting married.

_Flashback_

_Cam smiled and handed Vala her birthday present. "Happy birthday."_

_She unwrapped the paper to reveal a box. She took the lid off and saw a single piece of straw. She held it between her thumb and forefinger, giving him a weird look._

"_Don't worry," he said. "It's just a clue to your real present. Meet me outside your apartment tomorrow at five in the morning. We're going to watch the sunrise together again."_

_She nodded, feeling slightly confused. He kissed her cheek and headed for the door. He had a lot of work to do before tomorrow._

_Vala yawned as she heard the sound of an engine becoming louder and louder. Cameron arrived at exactly five o'clock on a motorcycle. He was dressed in a leather jacket and blue jeans._

_"Morning," he said, handing her a spare helmet. Today was the day that would make or break their future._

_She put the helmet over her head and got on the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "So, where are we going?"_

_"You'll see."_

_They rode for about half an hour before Cam stopped and turned off the engine._

_"Is this it?" she asked, looking ahead at the countryside view._

_"Sort of," he said. "Come on, we only have a few minutes till sunrise."_

_He took her hand and led her up the side of a hill. Waiting on the top was an old couch and a bottle wine._

_"What's going on?"_

_"You'll find out soon," he handed her a glass of wine as they took a seat on the couch._

_The sun soon began to rise. There was another hill opposite the one they were sitting on. Vala realised that there was something on top of it._

_Hay. Huge squares of hay._

_Huge squares of hay spelling out the words, Will you marry me?_

_End Flashback_

"Well," said Sam, smiling within an inch of her life. "Let's get this show on the road."

She and Cassie left Vala alone for a moment.

Taking one last deep breath she stepped into the gate room where the wedding ceremony was being held. Since her father couldn't attend she had asked Teal'c to give her away.

The gate room was filled with people. Everyone from both the SGC and Atlantis had been invited. There was going to be a smaller ceremony for Cameron's friends and family later on.

She began to walk down the isle; the traditional 'Here Come the Bride' playing. Everyone was smiling like idiots and she was pleased to see that Cam had taken the time to dress up. She reached the altar and gave her escort a kiss on the cheek.

Cam took a deep breath, taking in her appearance. She looked perfect.

"I, Cameron Mitchell, take you, Vala Mal Doran, to be wedded wife…"


End file.
